Red Star Light
by Nakimochiku
Summary: The red of their eyes enticed stars. ItaSasu Drabble Collection.
1. bubbles

BUBBLES

_tee hee! A sweet little itachi X sasuke ficcie. Damn you tube and the fact it inspires me!_ _I'm happy to present to you my first uchihacest fanfic. too bad it's a drabble. i'll come up with something with a plot later._

Sasuke and Itachi sat on the front porch blowing bubbles. Or more accurately sasuke was blowing bubbles, Itachi was reading a scroll.

"Wow! This bubble is so big! But they never last long. They always pop as soon as they come off."

Itachi looked up from what he was doing, staring at his innocent brother with an unnatural love. Sure it was wrong, sure it was a great sin but Itachi loved his brother anyway. His lips twitched into what one might call a smile as he kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "That's because your blowing too hard."

"Can you show me, nii-chan?" Sasuke asked, holding out the soap solution and the bubble blower.

Had it been anyone else Itachi wouldn't have even graced them with a no. but this was sasuke. This was his precious little brother. Itachi's lips twitched again as he took the objects from him. "Watch carefully , little brother. I'll only do it once." Itachi blew gently at the bubble blower, watching his precious one's amazement. "Now you try."

And Sasuke did. "It worked! Thank you Nii-chan!" Sasuke hugged his aniki tightly around the middle. Anyone watching would only see normal brotherly love, but Itachi saw Sasuke's eyes, and in them were fountains of romantic love.

This was so wrong... and yet so right.

Itachi was certain now... that he would go to hell for one day stealing his own brothers innocence. But at least sasuke would be there with him.

OWARI!!!

_ARGH! This was too short ! At least it was longer then promise me... hope you enjoy thease drabbles! Luv ya! RXR please!_


	2. move

MOVE

_this is what me listening to a remix of 'Clint Eastwood' by the Gorillaz gets you._ _It's not my fault! Besides the idea is actually pretty good. Oh well another drabble to add to Red Star Light. ENJOY!!!_

'Dancing. What in god's name made my mother come up with dancing?!' Itachi thought. He already knew how to dance. Especially after attending so many balls, but his little brother on the other hand didn't.

"Nii-chan?" 'Oh god, sasuke... don't use that sweet voice with me...' "I don't understand this move!" Sasuke whined.

"Twist and turn. It's simple. Though it is supposed to be done with a partner..." dancing gave Itachi a perfect reason to be pressed against Sasuke.

"Will you help me Nii-chan?" Sasuke asked with a small shy smile. Sasuke was innocent and oblivious but in a way Itachi thought he was aware of his feelings. "If you want to...?"

Itachi said nothing but took Sasuke's hand in his, pressing the smaller against himself. Oh god the little one seemed to fit perfectly. "Just do what I do." was all he said. What a perfect way to trick the object of his lust! Silently he thanked his mother for coming up with dancing.

Ha started rocking and swinging his hips, his little brother struggled to keep up. Their hips kept meeting and Itachi was growing hornier by the second. Suddenly Itachi felt tiny hands going down his sides, around and then feeling up his ass. 'It's just instinct' Itachi told himself. 'And he doesn't know any better...' "Sasuke! What are you doing?!" 'that's right. I have to move away don't I?'

"I- I was dancing with you Nii-chan. What's wrong?" Sasuke started fiddling with his fingers, suddenly very shy.

"You are not supposed to do that. I am your brother."

"Was I not dancing well?" Sasuke asked, depressed that his Nii-chan was not pleased.

Itachi sighed, wishing they could have gone farther then dancing. "You were dancing just fine Sasuke. Just don't do that again, ok?"

Sasuke smiled and it was obvious that his warning went in one ear and out the other. "Can we dance again?"

'God, do you hate me or something?' "Yes Sasuke, we can dance again."

OWARI!!!

_Yay! This one was a page long! I'm so happy! RXR ONEGAI!_


	3. first kiss

FIRST KISS

_tee hee! Kisu kisu! Tee hee! Have fun with this cuteness! I'm thinking of going into a not so consenting Sasuke! Enjoy!_

"Nii-chan?" Sasuke asked standing outside of Itachi's door. He sild the door open, greeted with the sight of his beautiful brother.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sasuke took that as an invitation to come in.

"Nii-chan..." Sasuke started, sitting down beside his brother on the futon. Itachi waited patiently for Sasuke to find the words he wanted. "Today everyone was talking about giving their first kiss to someone special. To someone they loved. I was just thinking..." Sasuke trailed off unsure if he should even be talking to his older brother about this.

"You were wondering...?" Itachi, in spite of himself , was curious as to where this conversation was going to go.

"I was wondering what a first kiss feels like and..." ' there he goes trailing off again' Itachi thought. "And... could I g-give my kiss to you?"

Itachi's eyebrow shot up. He wasn't expecting that. "You want to give your first kiss to me?" Itachi considered it for a moment. "Isn't there some girl you would rather give it to?"

"No one. You're the only person I love enough." Sasuke said, his eyes shining with an emotion Itachi could not place. That ,too, was unexpected.

Itachi considered this offer again. What was there to lose? It was just a bit of curiousity. And besides, Itachi had longed for a taste of the younger boys lips. But he had to make sure to restrain himself. "Ok." he said after a moment of quiet contemplation. He watched as Sasuke's eyes grew bright with excitement. "Close your eyes" Sasuke did so. Itachi leaned down pressing his lips firmly but gently on Sasuke's own pair. He licked Sasuke's bottom lip. Damn he tasted so good. 'Stop Itachi' he told himself and so he did. He could tell Sasuke was a bit disappointed.

"Thank you for the kiss, Nii-chan" Sasuke said getting up.

"Stay. You might want another kiss sometime during the night."

OWARI!

_Like it? I think it's alright but it's your opinion that matters. RXR ONEGAI!_


	4. afraid of the dark

AFRAID OF THE DARK

_ideas won't stop pouring into my head! I'm starting to go nutz! Oh well screw the fact I said the cuteness is over! It isn't over for a mile! ENJOY!!!_

It was midnight when Itachi felt a small body sneak into his bed. The body had obviouly tried to get in without waking the other, but then Itachi wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing. After another minute or so he felt the body curl around his own, petite and warm.

"Sasuke what are you doing in here?" Itachi asked. The half asleep boy raised his head.

"Nii-chan, I couldn't sleep."

"So why did you come in here? Why not wake mother up and ask her for a cup of tea?"

"Because...I'm afraid of the dark..." Sasuke was probably well aware of the fact that Itachi hated fear. "Can I please stay with you? It's just so black in my room. And... you make me feel safe."

Itachi hadn't been expected that. (A/N he never does does he?) He looked down at the boy, curled up on the bed and head resting on his chest. He curled his arm around Sasuke, pulling him closer. "You have to over come this fear... but yes, you can stay for the night." Sasuke smiled brightly, curling closer to Itachi. (if that was possible...)

"Thank you, Nii-chan. Goodnight."

Itachi sighed. "Goodnight , Sasuke."

OWARI!

_This one is so short! I tried to make it longer! Really I did! But It didn't work! Otherwise I like this story, do you? RXR ONEGAI!_


	5. sick

SICK

_I'm sick right now cough ,cough so I decided why not make a little drabble to support that? Enjoy._

"Itachi. Go take care of your little brother. He's sick." Mikoto said to her oldest son.

"Why don't you take care of him?"

"Because I'm busy, and you don't have a mission today."

"Fine."

"Nii-chan? I feel so hot." Sasuke said as his brother entered the room.

"Yes Sasuke, that's because you have a fever." Itachi brushed his hand across Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's arm, hugging it to his chest. "Sasuke. Let me go."

"No! Then you'll leave me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke. I'll be right here." Sasuke let go of Itachi's arm and Itachi wet a clothe to put on Sasuke's forehaed.

"You know , Nii-chan, I'll feel better if you kiss the sickness away." Sasuke said smiling.

"Fine little brother." Itachi brushed his lips against Sasuke's, "open your mouth a bit." Sasuke followed his instructions and itachi flicked his tongue over Sasuke's. 'Oh no. tell me I didn't just do that.'

the next day

"Mom. I think I have a fever." Itachi said, lying in a futon beside his brother, who was busy hugging his arm.

"Yes, yes. Itachi. But that's your fault." Mikoto sighed.

OWARI

_I don't think I got my point across properly. It went better in my head... did you like it? Hope you did! RXR ONEGAI!!!_


	6. babysitting

BABYSITTING

_I hate kids... why is it I want to be a babysitter? Eh... ENJOY the uchihacest! _

Alone... his mother and father had left him alone with the object of his lust. How wonderful! He was all alone with Sasuke. They were going to have fun... in more ways then one "heh, heh, heh" itachi giggled evilly.

"Nii-chan? What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked, thinking his brother was slightly sick in the head.

"Nothing, sasuke. Want to watch a movie?" Itachi asked. Damn! He would have to be move secretive!

"Yay!"

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Um... Jet Li Unleashed!"

"Stuff like that will rot your brain... but okay."

"Let's make popcorn!" Sasuke was practically ran into the kitchen, itachi following close behind.

"Put it on for 4 minutes. Or else it'll burn."

"I know, I know."

XxXxX

Itachi sat on the couch, Sasuke lying on his lap. The little boy had fallen asleep a long time ago, which left a lot of popcorn to Itachi.

"Itachi?" Mikoto asked. "What are you doing up? Don't you have a mission in the morning?"

"I'll just skip, lack of sleep effects performance."

"I'll take Sasuke." His mother offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll do it myself." Itachi set aside the bowl and lifted Sasuke. He put him in his room, lying him gently on the futon.

"Wasn't that a great movie, Nii-chan?" Sasuke asked as Itachi was about to leave. Itachi smiled, going back to sasuke, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Yes Sasuke. Now go to sleep."

'Dammit!' Itachi thought. ' I never got to do anything!'

_Hope you enjoyed! It's been awhile since I wrote so, here you go! RXR ONEGAI!_


	7. kitty

KITTY

_what can I say? Just look at the uchihacest and have fun._

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said no... Sasuke! Don't touch it! It could have rabies or something!" Itachi yelled. His little brother had found a kitten. What is it with children? They see something furry and they immediately want to touch.

"Look. It's a harmless little kitty. What could it do?" Sasuke held the thing up to his face, he was letting the thing lick him! Itachi scowled. Sasuke was giggling.

"Are you jealous Nii-chan?" on the inside, Itachi's eyes widened. How did he know? But on the outside he remained passive.

"Can I keep him?" Sasuke asked. He gave Itachi a cute look, the thing cradled in his loving arms. And Itachi had to admit, it enhanced his looks. Itachi sighed, frowning.

"You have to take care of him." Itachi answered finally.

"Yay! Thank you Nii-chan!" sasuke ran up to Itachi and kissed him. "Tee hee!" Sasuke laughed, seeing his older brother's look.

'My beautiful little sasuke is evil!'

_Pathetic and not my best work but... It might get better. Who knows... RXR ONEGAI!_


	8. cornflower

CORNFLOWER

_hmmm... what can I say?! I'm just random! I had this idea for awhile, never got around to it... so here it is! ENJOY!!_

"Itachi? Shouldn't you be doing something more constructive things then picking flowers?" Itachi's ANBU captain asked.

"I promised my little brother I would bring something back for him." Itachi said, still bent over his work. The captain sighed.

"You are supposed to be on guard duty."

As the captain said this a bunch of paper bombs came their way. Exploding immediately. "Hurry! You 2 go that way! We'll go this way! If it's more then one spread them out!" the captain sprouted orders, more tags still coming. He and Itachi ran off.

(A/N I'm not very good at battle scenes so I'll skip it.)

Itachi stumbled into the Uchiha manor, and almost on cue Sasuke came running to him. "Nii'chan! Are you alright?!"

Itachi smiled. "Yes little brother, I'm fine. Tired but fine." Sasuke was obviously happy to hear this. "Here." Itachi dug into his pocket, where had hastily stuffed a small blue flower. It was slightly burned, and wilted, but it was undoubtably making an effort at life. "When I saw this flower it reminded me so much of you I had to take it, so here it is. Sorry it's ruined"

Sasuke took the flower, looking at it stunned. "It's beautiful, thank you Nii-chan!"

"They call it a cornflower." Itachi pushed back Sasuke's wild bangs, kissing his forehead. Next time itachi went on a mission, he would try looking for more cornflowers.

_Sweet... what do you think? Ah... it's been so long since I wrote for this story! Feels refreshing!_

_RXR ONEGAI!_


	9. piggyback

PIGGYBACK

_BLAH! That's all I can say. I have this list of Uchihacest drabbles. Eh... Enjoy! Inspired by you tube!_

Sasuke sighed. He was sitting by the river. This had almost become his favorite place, asides from sitting in trees. Itachi hadn't wanted to train with him... again. Sasuke was starting to get lonely.

"Sasuke?" Behind him was his brother. "What are you doing out here so late? Mother is worried."

"I can take care of myself! How was you training, Nii-chan?!" sasuke spat.

Itachi's expression softened. "Is that what you're worked up about? You know I like training with you, but we have an age difference, and normally bigger boys want to hang out with other bigger boys. Ok?"

"But I only want to spend time with you..." Sasuke whispered.

"If I promise to spend the weekend with you, will you not cry?" Itachi asked.

"I wasn't gonna cry!" Sasuke pouted.

Laughing lightly, Itachi said, " how about I give you a piggyback ride? You haven't had one of those in awhile."

"Yay!" Sasuke hopped onto Itachi's back, making himself comfortable. A whole day with itachi, now that was something to look forward to.

_Man... I think I'm losing my touch, ya know? I tried. Oh well, if you liked it good, if not... review anyway._


	10. sanctuary

SANCTUARY

_in a way it's like another story I wrote. And yet not really. ENJOY!_

Itachi couldn't exactly say he was afraid of his parents. And he didn't love them he was just... indifferent. He spent time alone in his room, reading. It passed time. He felt calmest when he was immersed in a book.

"Nii-chan? Daddy's being scary again." Sasuke said, ignoring the book in itachi's hand and jumping into Itachi's lap.

Itachi sighed. He wasn't going to get anymore reading done. "Let's go out on the roof. Itachi only suggested this cause 1 Sasuke loved looking at the stars and 2 Their parents never looked for them up there.

XxXxX

Itachi and sasuke had long since set up a camp on the roof. To anyone else a tent on the roof looked crazy. To them, it was heaven on earth. They had brought up a book, a teddy bear and 2 boxes of pocky. And a flash light, you can't forget the flashlight.

And for a night, Sasuke and itachi were safe. Safe from carrying the burden of an ancient clan and tradition and blah blah blah. (Normally they tuned out the sound of their father's ranting.)

"Nii-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Tell me a story."

"It's almost 3 am."

"The story of the sun goddess will help me get to sleep." Sasuke said, hugging his teddy bear tightly.

"Once long ago there was a goddess named..." and so itachi told the tale, dusk just started to appear when he finished.

And they had to go into another day. Another day of uchihas don't do this and uchihas don't do that.

But...

At least they were going in together. They had found sanctuary, within each other.

_All I can say is. "Okay then" (shrugs shoulders) what can I say. If you like okay if not... review anyway. That was just BARELY shonen-ai, I'm ashamed of myself! RXR ONEGAI!_


	11. play evilly

PLAY EVILLY

_this is to Deserter, who loves the evil sasuke thing. I'll try my hardest for a non-consenting Sasuke (or Itachi for that matter. He he he!)_ _Connected to Chapter 8 Kitty_

Sasuke had a game. A favorite game to play. Yes it was called ' get Itachi freaked out' it was an easy game to play if you knew the rules. There was only one rule. Flirt unabashedly. Yes but 'get itachi freaked out' was a one player game. And sasuke didn't like sharing.

XxXxX

"Nii-chan?" Sasuke asked, cutely. He just hoped his brother didn't know he was planing something.

"Hn?"

"Can I have a puppy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you've got a kitten already."

Sure enough, Sasuke at that very moment was stroking Maley. Yes, things were going according to plan. Okay so maybe there was another rule to the game. Get itachi to notice you by whatever means.

"What do I have to do to get you to get me a puppy?" Sasuke asked 'innocently'

"Why would you want a puppy?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Meaning you don't need one, nor do you truly even want one."

"I want one!" Sasuke let go of Maley and jumped on itachi, sitting in his lap. He began rubbing himself against itachi. Just enough to get a- ah, there it was. A reaction. Maybe not his face but... lower. Sasuke smiled to himself. yes, his mission was going wonderfully! He rubbed his cheek against Itachi's and kissed him gently along the jaw. His eyes were widening! How wonderful! This was probably the best round of freak out Itachi that he played in a while!

A small trickle of blood came down itachi's nose as he started to think perverted thoughts. "Alright! I'll get you a puppy! Just stop already!"

"Why would I do that when I'm having so much fun?" sasuke was grinding on a rather ... sensitive spot. "And you haven't said I promise yet."

"Hai, hai. I promise." sasuke got off of itachi and continued to stroke Maley as if nothing had happened. Though he was smiling inwardly.

There was another rule to 'get Itachi freaked out'. Always associate the game with blackmail.

_I liked that. I think that was one of the best drabbles I've done. Do you like it as much as I do? RXR ONEGAI!_


	12. starlight

STARLIGHT

_I figured 'maybe I should have a drabble that_ _should in a way be connected to the title.' so here it is. Took me long enough, don't you think? ENJOY!_

Sasuke and itachi were sitting on the roof, just looking at the stars and wasting time.

"The stars are so bright! What makes them shine like that Nii-chan?" sasuke asked.

"Love and truth and purity."

"What makes the other ones dull?"

"Hatred and evil and greed."

"If you were a star wold you shine or be dull?"

Itachi didn't answer. Sasuke seemed content with that for once. Itachi couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell him that hatred ruled his body. Itachi knew what the younger uchiha was thinking. Sasuke was thinking. ' I bet Nii-chan would be the brightest star up there.' or something along those lines. ' no Sasuke. You would be the brightest star. So pure and lovely. Yes that is why I must taint you.'

So they sat there. Admiring each other in silence.

"Look at those 2 stars Nii-chan! One's dull and the other's really bright!" Sasuke said, pointing to 2 stars close together in the sky.

"What do you want to bet they are brothers?" itachi asked, leaning down to place his lips over Sasuke's. 'Or lovers' Itachi added silently.

_at first i was typing thinking 'oh no this story's gonna suck. but i turned it around! yay! RXR ONEGAI!_


	13. fireflies

FIREFLIES

_what can I say?_

Uchihas were the type of people who liked to be alone. Sasuke and itachi Uchiha no exceptions. But they spent their alone time together. There was a matsuri going on at the moment. The music was faint in the meadows just after the forest, which was where Itachi and Sasuke were sitting.

"Sasuke. It's getting late."

"I know. But can we stay out just abit longer?" Itachi and sasuke sat beside each other in the grass, still clad in their yukatas. They were watching the bunnies hop around looking for food and the occasional owl swoop down to snatch it's prey.

It was peaceful tonight. Sasuke was singing faintly, following the music distantly heard. Then there was a flicker in the distance.

"Ah. There it is." Sasuke whispered. In a moment, what seemed like hundreds of fireflies filled the meadow. "Dobe told me about this place. Said that he came here during matsuris. He said at the border of Konoha and the village hidden in the grass was a meadow and if I came out at the right time I'd see these." sasuke gestured to the fireflies.

"Who is 'dobe'?"

"Oh. Naruto Uzumaki" Itachi raised an eyebrow at that. 'The fox demon child?' he asked himself.

"Why do you call him dobe?"

"Because he's the worse student in the class. But I say it just to poke fun. He gets so angry when I call him that. But I think he knows I don't mean it."

Just as suddenly as they came, the fireflies left.

"It was kind of naruto." Itachi started. " to show us his hiding place."

Sasuke smiled softly. "Yes well. Naruto's a kind person. But there is more to him then we can see."

Itachi and Sasuke sat in the quiet dark. The music had long ago stopped. Itachi stiffened when he heard someone coming through the woods.

"Hi sasuke-teme, they don't come out twice you know." naruto said smiling.

"Sasuke. It's getting late. Why don't you walk with us, naruto-kun?" Itachi said. Sasuke and naruto ran ahead of him, playing games on the way back to Konoha. What was this feeling of jelousy in his heart?

_Another just BARELY shounen-ai! I think I'm gonna cry! Slight narusasu. In a way kind of but not really. Itachi just reads to much into things. My opinion this one sucked. And yet was good and yet still sucked. Anyway RXR ONEGAI!_


	14. rain dance

RAIN DANCE

_omg! I feel so mean! I didn't thank anyone for reviewing me! I'm evil!_

_Itachi: yes. Yes you are. Now feel ashamed of yourself!_

_Sasuke: evil is evil. Me no care._

_Itachi: chibi? Don't you have something else to say? (Says this sweetly but eyes say death)_

_Me: I don't wanna..._

_Itachi: do it before I hit over the head with a shoe!_

_Sasuke: hey! That's my shoe!_

_Me: alright all right! I own nothing!_

_Itachi: now don't you feel better?_

_Me: no! Now I feel worse!_

XxXxX

It was raining. 'How boring' Sasuke thought. ' now I've got nothing to do.'

It wasn't a lot of rain and it wasn't a little. Just rain. Sasuke grabbed an umbrella. If the rain wasn't going to go away he was going to play in it anyway.

Itachi stepped inside of the Uchiha manor to see Sasuke dancing in the rain. ' that's something I haven't done in a while' he thought.

"Hello, Nii-chan. How was the mission? Are you hurt?"

"Hello brother. The mission was fine and no I'm not hurt. What are you doing out in the rain?"

"The rain won't go away so I'm going to play in it anyway." Itachi sighed. He was going to be taking care of a sick little brother now... "come dance with me Nii-chan!"

Itachi watched Sasuke dance, but preferred to stay still. His arms were spread, his face up. It felt like the rain was washing his blood stained hands. Feeling clean enough, Itachi picked up sasuke, spinning around. ' it's precious moments like this, that shinobi do not earn.' sasuke hung on to him for dear life. 'Precious moments I wish I had.' the laughing sound filled his ears. Now he was content.

XxXxX

"Achoo!" sasuke sneezed.

"I knew you would get a cold" Itachi said. "Achoo!"

"Ha ha! Look who's talking!" Sasuke laughed, eating his oyako.

They spent weeks together, normally playing board games and eating and sleeping. Let's just say, Itachi wanted more precious memories.

_Like it? Another just barley shounen-ai! I'm losing my touch! Anyway! RXR ONEGAI!_


	15. obsession

OBSESSION

_I don't know. I just don't know. I'm cool with that._

Ita-chan's pov

and I love his smile. A smile I stole from him, so no one else can see. And I love his voice, a voice I made him hide so no one else could hear them, his screams of pleasure (and terror).I made him cold, so no one else could see the warmth, not even that wretched kitsune. No Sasuke is all mine.

He hates me for what I did. He hates me for stealing his innocence and his dreams and his family.

But even more he hates himself. He hates himself for liking it. Every thrust every bite every bruise. He likes it. Maybe it's his own twisted way of punishing himself. 'I shall let the man I want to kill take advantage of me because I am too weak to kill him' maybe that's what he thinks. I have no complaints. As long as I know every night Sasuke is in my arms and no other's then I am fine.

For sasuke is mine. I have marked him as my own. See that bruise? That hickey and that bite? Yes, they are signs that sasuke is mine.

My naughty Sasuke likes being tied up. He likes it when it hurts. Yes, I do suppose this is his form of punishment.

He is in my arms now. We are all alone, alone in the darkness. I can't say Sasuke loves me and I can't say I love him. All I know is. He is mine.

_(Frowns) well, that was weird. This is my awful attempt at something other than fluff so give me credit for that. It was all right. RXR ONEGAI_


	16. blackberry

BLACKBERRY

_inspiration comes randomly, just make sure you have a pen and some paper._

Sasuke and Itachi had gone berry picking. Blackberry picking to be exact. They were now making jam.

"How sweet is it gonna be, nii-chan?"

"When it's finished you can decide how much sugar you want in it."

"When will it be done?"

"In an hour or so."

Sasuke wasn't exactly the patient type. He tried to wait, really he did. But it didn't work. "Nii-chan! How much longer?!" Sasuke whine.

"30 minutes. And stop whining."

Not even five minutes passed when Sasuke said. "Nii-chan!"

"Ok Sasuke. I'll make a deal with you, if you can't stop complaining for half an hour I get to do with you as I please."

"And if I win?"

"Same goes for me."

Sasuke began thinking over the blackberries, simmering in the pot, his mouth watered. When it was done he would spread it on his daifuku, and his dango and manjuu. Yes all the sweets would have black berry jam on them. Sasuke licked his lips. "Nii-chan?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

Itachi smirked. "You lose" Itachi pushed Sasuke back, making him lay on the floor. Itachi kissed Sasuke, forcing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. His hand slipped up sasuke's shirt. Soft skin and a wonderful taste Itachi concluded. Itachi was about to slip his hand under the hem of sasuke's pants when he heard

_beep!_

It was the timer telling them that the jam was done. "Your lucky, little brother, I'll stop here for tonight."

XxXxX

Sasuke ate a piece of toast with blackberry jam on it. "All done!"

"You missed a spot." Itachi leaned down, licking some jam off Sasuke's cheek. Smirking he left his little brother thinking 'My Nii-chan is weird.'


	17. tarot

TAROT

_inspiration never comes when you want it too, just wait for it to flow and open your mind to everything._

Itachi Uchiha was walking down the streets of konoha, when something caught his eye. It was an old lady, sitting at a table shuffling a deck of cards. On the table was the sign "will tell your future for free"

"Nothing in life is free" Itachi said, walking over to the table.

"Too true, young man. But this has a different price than money." She looked up and contiued to shuffle her cards. Her face was weathered, like she had seen the worst of life, but she had kind eyes.

"What kind of price are we talking about?"

"One never knows, for it can depend on the situation or the person or even what the person plans to do about it. The future is never decided and always changed, it all depends on the person's will."

"Will you tell my future?"

"Of course young man, of course. Do you have any question in particular?"

"No. Life would be too troublesome if you speant it wondering when you were going to die."

The old woman smiled. "That is true as well." she lay out the cards in front of her. "Hmmmm, your life is fairly interesting. But the cards mainly tell me of a love that will go wrong."

Itachi listened to the woman intently. Love? Who was there for him to fall in love with? The only one he had ever loved was Sasuke and that was his brother. Though itachi had to admit that sasuke was something he lusted after, he was not I love with him.

"What do you plan to do about this?" the old woman asked.

"I plan to do nothing."

"The cards are rarely wrong and if this comes to pass you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I regret nothing" itachi said, and with that he walked away.

XxXxX

And just as the woman said the cards displayed the future. And it did come to pass. Itachi's lust for Sasuke slowly turned to love and one might say, in the depths of his heart, he truly regretted not acting apon his feelings.

As he didn't pay attention to the warning the cards gave him, he foolishly killed his clan. He took the innocent and bubbly love his brother had for him and turned it to hate.

Itachi was thinking about these memories now which was a terrible thing to do while on a mission.

XxXxX

"Kisame? Have you ever heard of an old woman who tells people's fortune with a deck of cards for no price?" itachi asked randomly.

At first Kisame looked surprised that it was itachi who started the conversation, but seeing the glare itachi sent his way made him relax... in a way...

"I heard stories once. Of an old lady dressed in rags, who was a fortune teller. Stories go that during life the old lady cheated people out of their money by telling their fortune. Says she got a kick out of watching their lives fall apart as she never gave proper warnings. So when she died the gods made her repay her misdeeds by eternally walking the earth condemned to fix peoples lives with her fortune telling powers. She must reach the number of 10, 0000. 10, 0000 people who's lives she made better."

Itachi listened carefully to Kisame's tale. Was that the old lady who he saw?

XxXxX

miles away in a busy town we all know and love was a 13 year old boy walking up the street, when something caught his eye.

"Would you like me to make a relationship better, young man?" an old woman asked.

OWARI!!!

_I liked how that ended. Not too much itasasu, but enough to keep me happy. RXR ONEGAI!!_


	18. dark

DARK

_yay! Ideas are coming back to this empty-worm-eaten-and-slightly-dusty-brain!!! I'm so happy! In a weird an awkward way this was inspired by another fanfic I had read, in a werid and awkward way... but not really!_

* * *

Itachi sat in his room, enveloped by darkness.

_Me, the freak who hangs around in the dark_, he thought. One would tend to be in the light as much as possible. But not Itachi. No, if he was in the light he would be able to think, or create, or imagine. No... in the dark he could see all he wanted to. In the dark he could imagine Sasuke.

In the dark he could imagine sasuke panting and calling his name, begging him for more. In the dark he could hear all the sounds he would make, because in the dark there was no one else to hear him. In the dark he could see sasuke's skin, painted pink from blushes and passion and lust. In the dark, itachi could feel sasuke with him, breathing rapidly as his brother did to him what he always dreamed about. He could feel sasuke's breath on his skin and his flesh against his hands.

In the dark, where there was no one else to disturb him, save for his own thoughts, itachi could fantasize all he wanted. He would think about his lust, his object of affection, he'd think about what he would say during sex, he'd think of everything. Because in the darkness, he was free to think of such things all night long.

He would wait in the dark until his time arose. Till then he would continue to hear sasuke's sweet voice, he would continue to think of filling sasuke entirely. He would continue to think of taking away that innocence that was so very tempting.

In the dark, itachi would touch himself wishing, from the bottom of his heart, that it was Sasuke's hands. Wishing that sasuke could touch him like this. But it's a dream yet to be accomplished. So instead he'll substitute Sasuke's hands for his own, imaging his soft, sweet and slightly chubby hands on his hard cock... yes that would feel beautiful...

_See the crap I come up with? We freaks who around in the dark... I came up with that a long time ago, cuz I'm always on the computer in the dark, (I'm ruining my eyes like that... ;) anyway_

RXR ONGAI!!!!!


	19. warm

WARM

_it's been forever! No I'm not dead (pretty damn close though) I am tired like who knows what so I'll give you this present before I fall asleep... ENJOY!!!_

Warmth. Sasuke could never be cold when Itachi was around. Whenever he hugged him, the most delicious warmth arose. To be caught in his brother's arms ment safety from the harsh cold... or in this case their cold family, which was as un-welcoming as a rough winter storm.

So Sasuke hid in Itachi's arms, trying to break away and never hear the comments, the ones that were made behind his back, though the clan made no attempt to hide them.

"He'll never amount to anything" "Fugaku might as well kill him now""what a useless little child""he's too innocent""he's not gonna be a very effective ninja"

When Sasuke was with itachi he stopped listening to the howling wind that was outside the doors, the doors that were Itachi's arms. And they protected him from the evil that lay outside, the evil that threatened to freeze him with their comments. He willed itachi never to leave him. To protect him always.

"Let go Sasuke." Itachi said, trying to pull sasuke off of him.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed. He held onto his brother. As long as he had Itachi, the others couldn't get to him. An uchiha always knew never to talk of sasuke in front of him they way they did. This results in nothing good.

"Sasuke, let go." Itachi said this very sternly, leaving no room for argument.

Sasuke let go, the cold immediately washing over him. He longed for the warmth that was his brother. He longed for the kindness that only he could provide. "Please don't leave me..." sasuke said quietly. He looked up at his nii-chan with watery eyes.

Itachi stared back at him. "I have to go, otouto, don't wait up for me. But you can sleep in my room" with that itachi left him, left him to freeze out in the cold.

It was about 14 minutes after 11. Sasuke was still awake, lying in his brother's bed.

_Please don't leave me to be cold_, Sasuke thought, but who was there to talk to him? To comfort him? All he had was his brother, and the warmth that was much like a blanket... A constantly disappearing blanket.

Itachi slid open the shogi that lead to his bedroom. "Sasuke," he said after a few minutes. " what are you still doing up?"

"I was waiting for you, nii-chan" sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

How would anyone be able to explain that in a symbolic way itachi was Sasuke's fortress?

"Cause I missed you" Sasuke said instead.

"Alright then. Go to sleep I'm here now." Itachi climbed into bed, wrapping Sasuke with his strong but slender arms.

And sasuke was safe again. Safe and warm and protected, in a fortress that would be with him for the rest of forever.

A fortress that was all he had, a fortress named itachi, that had all the kindness in the world. And this fortress would most certainly keep him safe...

At least he hoped so...

OWARI!!

_(sigh) I'm so tired... anyway that end of this monstrosity is coming... and I can't say yay... I can't say yay at all... anyway RXR ONEGAI!!!!! _


	20. dirty little secret

DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

_of course this is inspired by the song!_ _Not a song fic!!! ENJOY!!!_

One would never expect that Itachi would finally get his wish. One would never expect that he would finally be able to have Sasuke. Their parents were out and not coming back until late. What was there to lose?

"Nii-chan? What are you doing? Stop!" the pleas of mercy fell on deaf ears. Itachi wasn't going to let anything stop him now.

_/ and you'll be my secret /_

small cries of pain mixed with pleasure. " nii-chan... tha– that hurts... st–op please!" once again these cries went unnoticed.

Now Itachi had it, and a mission f his was completed. Sasuke was his and his eternally, and no one else would have him.

"NII-CHAN!" Sasuke screamed. The pain was unbearable and his aniki wouldn't stop.

Itachi went stiff and released himself within sasuke. He remained inside of him. Merely to feel it. Feel what he owned.

_/my dirty little secret/_

itachi held a pitiful lump of a boy close to him. He was crying... no not crying but sobbing very softly, as if he didn't want the acute ears of his older brother to hear him.

"Why did you do that Aniki?" sasuke asked after his tears had subsided.

"To make you my secret." Itachi answered.

_/ So shh!_ _You're my secret /_

Sasuke never looked at his brother the same way again. But that didn't matter to itachi. He still took him, every night. Until that awful day.

_/my dirty dirty little secret/_

sasuke could never tell anyone about that. How could he? How could he tell anyone what he had let his bother do to him, what his brother was still doing to him. In a sick and twisted way, Itachi was his secret too.

_/you'll always be my secret_, _dirty little secret, and I'll always be yours. So shh! It's a secret!/_

_OWARI_

_that will be one of the weirdest things you'll ever see from me. when your done jsut read the lyrics by themselves they might sound better. i don't like the last lyric though... tell me what you think RXR ONEGAI!!!_


	21. feelings

FEELINGS

_haha I started this early so I wouldn't be caught off gaurd! I'm so smart!!! anyway ENJOY!!!_

Itachi wasn't one to express his feelings... hell! Among the public it was popular belief that uchihas didn't have feelings, least of all Itachi. So when valentines day was just around the corner, Itachi was in 1 a foul mood and 2 he was more then slightly confused.

What was he gonna do? To express your feelings to some one else takes time and patience and beautiful poetic words... where in the 7 hells was he gonna get poetic words?!!!!

At first Itachi had tried chocolate and a poem from Shakespeare, but then he thought "but he won't know Shakespeare!"

Then itachi had tried a manga and a bunch of flowers, but he thought "he doesn't like flowers!"

Next Itachi tried lag weights and shuriken, but thought "he'd die under leg weights..."

In the end itachi had ended up picking out a manga, a bunch of shuriken and some chocolate. He put it in a little white box. He then searched desperately for something pretty around his room as he was too broke.

And then he found it.

It was a picture and looked pretty old from the crease marks and the subject within the frame.

It was him and his little brother, long long ago. He looked about 5, holding a baby sasuke in his arms, sasuke was sleeping and itachi was smiling fondly as he gazed at his brother. Those days seemed so far away.

yay itachi love ya!

"What did you call me for Nii-chan?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. He was rubbing his forehead as his brother had just flicked his forehead.

"Here." Itachi shoved the gift into sasuke's face with bluntness. He wasn't good at this stuff anyway.

"What's this...?"

"Just open it!" Itachi snapped.

Sasuke opened the little box, to find the gifts and the picture placed with extra care. The picture warmed his heart to look at.

"Than.." Sasuke looked up, but itachi was already gone. "Love you too, nii-chan" Sasuke whispered instead.

OWARI!

_YAY! I started this early (by about 3 days) and I got this! I liked it! Started feb 9– feb 11!_

_RXR ONEGAI!_


	22. failure

FAILURE

_inspired by a piccie I saw._

Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he do such a simple task? All he had to do was kill his brother. Yet he couldn't do it. Not with those watery eyes that held the picture of a soul, a soul that was breaking. He couldn't kill this one. If he did, what would he be?

A monster? He was called that many times before. But doing such an easy thing would break him completely.

"Otouto. Learn to hate me. You need hatred if your going to avenge our clan." Itachi said. Maybe it would have been better to kill him. he wanted his brother to hate him, so Sasuke could kill him without regret.

"Why, nii-chan? Why did you do this?" sasuke ran to itachi, clutching the front of his clothes and crying pitifully. Itachi raised his katana, again contemplating putting the child out of his misery. But he couldn't do it!

What was wrong with him?!! this was itachi's one and only failure.

Tying himself to the love of a child. He was pathetic. Being in love with a child. And his own brother no less. And that's why he had to kill him. To prove that Itachi uchiha loved no one.

But he did love this boy. In fact... he loved him too much. And that was the problem. Itachi would never hurt this child, but then his form of pain was twisted.

"Learn to hate me otouto, then kill me. But right now, you are not worth killing." maybe if sasuke hated him, itachi could kill him then.

XxXxX

he still couldn't do it. Years later he still couldn't harm the only one he ever loved. He could kick him he could punch him, but no thoughts of killing ever entered his mind. His being away from Sasuke let him harden his shell, but he couldn't completely block the feelings that came rushing in as soon as he saw him.

It was his failure. His eternal failure. To love someone at all.

To love his little brother.

The only one who loved him back.

OWARI

_randomness is good for you and remember to eat cereal every morning! RXR ONEGAI!_


	23. broken

BROKEN

_this was going to be an itanaru (to be added to niji ai) but I changed it at the last second. ENJOY!!_

Itachi POV

I live to see you broken I live to see you crying with nothing else to turn to. You have nothing in the world, and every problem in your life seems to concern me. I break everything you have. Your toys your feelings your heart, because I want every thing of yours to be mine. I want it all.

So I break you in every way possible.

I want you all mine with no one else to go to. I want all of you. Your broken crying form intoxicates me. All I need to do is see you crying for life to become vivid for me.

I know that all you think about is me. I know I'm always on your mind. I fill your dreams and your nightmares. So why don't you give in and surrender to me? Hm? Wouldn't that make more sense? I would break you more to know that your dreams will never be accomplished. And I want to see that.

Everything you own is mine, sasuke. The same way you are mine.

But you could break me if you wanted to. Because you are mt weakness. And then we'd both be broken together. Broken brothers. But I have to break you first.

I love you when you're broken.

I love you when you're sad.

I love you when you can't take it any more and break down crying. Because I know every moment, thoughts of me are running through your head. I am broken with you brother. You are not completely damaged yet. You still try to hold on to those pitiful things called friends. Shall I get rid of them? So that you're only mine? Yes, because no one else can comfort your sobbing shattered bent body. Only I can, only I can fix you. Because I broke you.

Stay broken for me, pretty sasuke, like a cracked silver mirror.

Because that is how I love you/

OWARI!

_Hmm... at first I thought this was gonna suck but it think I turned it around._

_Naruto: I still wanted it to be itanaru._

_Asuka: don't worry, itachi can fuck you senseless in some other story._

_Naruto: yay!_


	24. watch me from heaven

WATCH ME FROM HEAVEN

_I think I was pouring a cup of juice when I came up with this. ENJOY!_

Sasuke had achieved one of his greatest dreams. He had killed his brother. That was one of his dreams right? So what was this hole in his heart?

Itachi had been dead for about a month. And that big hole in his heart just kept getting bigger. He entertained the thought that itachi would look down on him, smiling and waving from heaven, just like he used to when he waited for him at school.

Sasuke was dying now. And that pretty white light was getting closer. And there was itachi. Smiling, calling him. Waving to him.. And sasuke rushed forward, not wanting to be away from his nii-chan.

Someone was calling him, from behind. But sasuke didn't want to go back. All he wanted now was being near his nii-chan. Itachi was still calling him, still waiting for him.

"You watched me from heaven didn't you nii-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"of course." sasuke grabbed Itachi hand, walking with him to what appeared to be gates.

— _in reality— _

sakura was shouting Sasuke's names. Her voice was laced with tears. "Please sasuke! Listen you have to stay awake!"

By then naruto had chosen to step in. "Sakura, he's gone." naruto said quietly.

Sakura glared at him. And began crying on sasuke's quickly cooling corpse. She was crying something along the lines of ' open your eyes' and ' don't leave me!'

Naruto glanced at sasuke's face. Sasuke had committed suicide, in all it's rights, by scouting so far all alone, when he knew enemies were near. Then naruto noticed it.

It was a smile, small and peaceful. Naruto smiled somewhat too. 'At least he's happy, where ever he is, and whoever he's with.'

OWARI!!

_i didn't like the ending too much. but i think it was sweet! RXR ONEGAI!!! NOTE: all my drabbles are not connected! SOME are but that only when i saw connected to chapter 14 or whatever. just because itachi and sasuke are dead in this one doesn't mean they will be next chappie, so breathe easy! this WAS NOT the end of rsl_


	25. nightmare

NIGHTMARE

_after massacre. ENJOY!_

Sasuke's nightmares are not like yours and mine. His fears were irrational. But to him, they were logical.

His fear was itachi. Not itachi coming to kill him in his sleep. Not itachi turning into an evil monster and eating him or even itachi using tsukiyomi on him. No, his fear was itachi's hands and itachi touching him.

Sasuke always feared what could overpower him. And those hands could most definitely overpower him. When those hands were touching him, he was putty in itachi's hands, a pile of mindless goo, that only wanted the pleasure to go on forever.

And sasuke's nightmare, then one that would leave him in a cold sweat, was someone finding out. Someone finding out that every night, itachi came and touched him. His nightmare, that the hands of the god that was itachi wouldn't come any more. His fear was eventually itachi would get bored of him, feeling some one else with the hands that had touched him.

Sasuke's had a mixed of emotions, but they all faded away when itachi put his hands on him. Because, right now all he wanted to do was moan and fuck.

And that was all right for him, as long as none of his nightmares didn't come true.

OWARI!!!

_it was too short. once again i hate the way that ended. it wasn't as bad as some other time that i can't remember though. anyway, RXR ONEGAI!_


	26. love

LOVE

_I'm surprised I didn't have a fanfic named this already. ENJOY!_

Itachi never thought much of love. It wasn't anything to him, nothing at all. Love was for suckers and idiots and naive innocents. Love wasn't for him. Love was like fairy tales told to children in the night. Love wasn't anything he could believe in.

Even from a young age, itachi had his dreams of love shattered. He had asked his mother how she and his father had met and if they loved each other.

"_Hmmm... your father and I were in an arranged marriage. And we respect each other, and that's close enough. Don't worry about it itachi-chan."_

From then on Itachi only believed in respect, and even that was hard to obtain from him.

Love, he thought, was nothing. It would never be anything to him. So let the other boys go around with girls and claim they were in love. Their hearts would be broken.

And then sasuke came along. Sasuke was precious, sasuke was cute, sasuke was _his_ little brother. And love took him by storm, making almost wanting to throw away all his other beliefs. But he had to stay same old itachi.

But that didn't mean others couldn't see it.

Itachi spent what seemed like every waking minute with sasuke. Because, one's love is someone you always want near you. Itachi couldn't stand being away from sasuke, knowing sasuke felt the same.

And they both loved each other. They couldn't be away from each other. They couldn't be separated. They had each other and they believed that was all they needed.

Itachi once believed, a long time again that love wasn't for him. Itachi thought it was stupid for one to go around, shouting from the rooftops that they had found somebody.

Itachi hadn't done that. But with every action he made you could tell he was happy. Extremely happy.

Because Itachi had something called love to believe in.

OWARI!!!

_I liked that one. I'm very happy I made! RXR ONEGAI!!!_


End file.
